


Homework

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: onceuponaland, Epistolary, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fail to understand why I need to do this, but Archie Hopper suggested it might help with my nightmares, so here I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 October 2015  
> Word Count: 556  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 12 "Dear Diary" challenge  
> Summary: I fail to understand why I need to do this, but Archie Hopper suggested it might help with my nightmares, so here I am.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergence AU set nebulously during Season 5, so everything is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: It was meant to be a simple diary entry that kind of took on a stream of consciousness life of its own. I've been toying for years now with the idea of doing a fully epistolary story. This is giving me more ideas along those lines. Who knows? But I absolutely adore the relationship between Regina and Archie via their therapy sessions, so that will remain my #1 BROTP in this fandom, even over Evil Charming. And yes, if you squint, there's a hint of Swan Queen in this.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath** , but all remaining errors are a result of my own stubbornness…

Dear Diary,

I fail to understand why I need to do this, but Archie Hopper suggested it might help with my nightmares, so here I am. I trust Archie and his advice, even if I feel like a fool writing this, but I need to get some sleep. I haven't had a decent night's rest since Emma… Since she did what she did.

How pathetic is this? I can't even say it. I can't even write out the words for what she did. My hand is as incapable of forming the letters as my mouth is of forming the words. And yet, it's all that runs through my head, like one of Henry's YouTube videos on repeat. I can't shut off that memory any more than I can shut down my heart. Well, that's not entirely true. I _could_ shut down my heart's functioning, but I'll be damned if I leave Henry completely orphaned. He'd end up raised by his idiot grandparents or, gods forbid, by Captain Guyliner. I think I'd rather he be raised by Snow and her shepherd. At least they have _some_ experience with children, especially Henry.

No, I can't do that to Henry, no matter how much oblivion may call to my troubled mind and soul. Nor can I truly abandon Roland. He's had enough loss in his life already. I can't help that his father and I seem to be at an impasse right now because of Robin's issues with magic, dark or otherwise. His hypocrisy in that respect is bothersome, to say the least. But that has nothing to do with my affection for young Roland. He reminds me of Henry at that age. I feel so protective of his innocent little self. If I ever find out that Zelena harmed him when they were in New York all those weeks…

My dear dead, but not really dead sister. She really has ensured that I'll be in therapy with Archie for the rest of my life, hasn't she? Just another reminder of why I'm glad I can't have children of my own. I'd likely end up with daughters that I'd screw up as much as Mother did with me and my sister. Well, she won't have to worry about doing the same to her child. No, I won't take the child from her, but she won't have free rein either. I've done the research into supervised visitation. Even if Robin doesn't quite understand it, that's what will happen. I will be there every time she's near that child. The cuff stays on her during the entirety of her pregnancy and… Oh, who am I kidding? That cuff won't leave her wrist for the rest of her life.

I'm getting tired… I just completely spaced out for about twenty minutes. There are random doodles of Emma's tattoo and that damned dagger all along the borders of the page. Of course, there are. This is going to increase my sessions, I think, when Archie hears about it. Or increase this damned diary thing. Or maybe he'll just be considerate and give me the prescription for Ambien this time. But I seriously doubt I'll get the latter.

No, I think I need to try sleep again. Even though I know it won't happen, I need to try.

Hoping the nightmares stay away,

Regina


End file.
